A known parking assist apparatus mounted at a vehicle displays a parking assist image in which an estimated course line of the vehicle that is generated in association with an operation of a steering wheel is superimposed on an image of a surrounding of the vehicle captured by a camera. Such parking assist apparatus is disclosed in JP3575279A. According to the parking assist apparatus disclosed in JP3575279A, an image in the rear of the vehicle captured and detected by the camera is displayed as a rearward image on a display device that is provided at an interior of the vehicle. In addition, a steering sensor is provided at the vehicle so as to detect a steering angle to thereby obtain an estimated driving locus (estimated course line) of the vehicle based on the detected steering angle by the steering sensor. As a result, a pair of estimated driving locus lines is displayed on the display device. A distance between the pair of estimated locus lines corresponds to a width of the vehicle.
Accordingly, because the estimated driving locus lines generated in response to the steering angle are displayed on the display device in the interior of the vehicle, a driver for the vehicle confirms an estimated course of the vehicle at a time of a rearward parking of the vehicle, and the like.
However, even when the aforementioned parking assist apparatus is used, an effect thereof may not be exercised unless the driver understands the meaning of the estimated driving locus lines displayed on the display device.
A need thus exists for a parking assist apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.